Ink, Booze and Work
by OCDJen
Summary: Jet black hair, piecing green eyes, ink and metal. A night in a goth/rock club changes everything - Written for Mauralee88's birthday! One shot


**_AN/_**_ Hi all! This is a little something my Og, Mauralee88 who's birthday it is today. _

_A massive thank you to my prereader, dtav, who I couldn't live without. And of course Ealasaid77 for just being a kick ass beta and sorting out my shit! Love my girls! _

_Maura, happy birthday babe, hope you enjoy my little creation :)  
_

* * *

**JPOV**

"Tell me why we're here?" I nervously asked Alice as I looked around the, well, what I could only describe as some sort of Goth/rock club.

Alice smiled at me, and licked her insanely deep red lips. "Because you need to get out more. Jeez, Jazz, you agreed you wouldn't moan if I brought you here," she whined at me.

"I'm not moaning, I am just asking. Ali, this isn't really my sort of scene, you know this. It kinda gives me the creeps," I replied as my eyes looked around the room. Was it a dress code to be in all black or dark colours to get in?

"Do I creep you out?" Alice asked raising a perfectly arched, black eyebrow at me.

"No, but..." I trailed off, unsure of what I could say to finish it off with.

"Jazz, these people won't bite. Well, some might, if you ask them to," she grinned and then laughed as she took in my shocked face. "I'm joking! God, you really do take things too seriously. Listen, just relax, go mingle around, look at the live band. That should interest you."

"How?" I frowned and I took a sip of my JD.

"Because they're live. Drums, keyboard, guitar, all of them being played by people who can play. That, Jazz, should at least appeal to you. I know your hatred towards bands that just use a laptop to create a sound," she smiled at me. "Please, just go mingle and go watch, give it an hour and if you hate it, I promise we can go."

"Why do you want to be here so badly?" Alice smiled and looked away, biting her bottom lip as she turned her head showing me a look I had seen many, many times over the year's. "Who is he?"

"No one," she answered while avoiding my eyes.

"Don't try and lie to me, Ali, I work with liar's all day. So, who is he?" I pressed.

"Just someone I've been tagging with for the last few weeks. He knows I'm gonna be here tonight, and no one else would come with me, so that just left you," she rambled out at me.

"Tagging?" I asked, completely unsure of what she meant. The last time I heard tagging, it was you writing your name on a wall.

"You know, bouncing around each other. We flirt, we dance, but we haven't actually spoken, yet. Though I am SO hoping that will change tonight. God, Jasper, when was the last time you went out on a date?" she asked smirking slightly.

"My dating habits have nothing to do with you." Alice grinned at me and knocked back her shot of vodka.

"You may find someone in here, Jazz. Someone to fuck that will work the tension right out of you. Hell, they might fuck you so hard that you may turn straight. At least that way you'll be all balanced out." Glaring at her, I waited for her to explain what exactly she meant by that. "Oh god, I've upset you, haven't I?"

"No, but I want to know what you mean by your comment?" Sometimes I wondered why and how Alice and I were actually friends.

"You're so straight laced it's scary! You have to be the only gay guy I know who hasn't had a string of mindless, pointless, hot, one night stands!" she exclaimed to me as though this was some new information that I wasn't aware of.

"What's your point? I just don't see the point in sleeping with a long list of guys. I find sex more meaningful if something is there. I want to get to know the person first before sex," Finishing talking, I looked at Alice, whose lips had begun to twitch.

"Bloody hell! Have you actually heard yourself? You know sex isn't a dirty word, or a dirty act. It's not something that just happens in the dark and both parties don't actually want it. It's sex Jasper, SEX!" she screamed at me, gaining the attention of the few freaks that were standing near us.

"Ali, leave it. Go find the guy you're 'tagging' with."

"Fine, fine. I'll go. You try and have fun, or at least make the attempt to. I'll see you later." With an air kiss to my cheek, Alice disappeared through the sea of black and out of my eye line.

Deciding that I may as well try and enjoy this, I weaved my way through the crowd towards the bar. Surrounded by a sea of people, with eye liner, dark clothing and different pieces of metal digging into their skin, I felt like the freak. How did that figure that in this place, the normal looking guy would be made to feel like he was a freak?

_Why had I even allowed Alice to talk me into this?_

It wasn't so much that I thought these people were freaks, because I didn't, not really. It was more that their world and mine didn't match. I lived in suits, spent my days in and out of courtrooms representing multi million pound companies. My days consisted of large solid oak tables in meetings and courtrooms. The types of people that were in this club were not the sort of people I came into contact with, even with Law.

Reaching the bar, I leaned against it waiting for my turn. Of course, the guy who isn't dressed in black or dark shades doesn't get served. Feeling my frustration begin to get the better of me, I let out a huff, hearing a chuckle behind me.

"What are ya havin'?" Snapping my head around to see the face of the man the voice belonged to, I literally felt the air leave my body as I took in the man before me.

He had jet black hair, that had a deep blue tinge to it as the light caught it. Deep rich, and piercing green eyes, that were masked and fringed under his hair, lined with black looked back at me. His left nostril had a sliver hoop though it, with a midnight blue ball attached to it. On the right side of his mouth, against his bottom lip, was another silver loop. Flicking his head slightly, his hair moved more out his eyes as he smirked.

"Beer?" he asked again, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied as he signaled to the bar man and got served right away.

"You're a little out of your depth in here, aren't ya?" he shouted in my ear over the music.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little. Besides, I saw you walk in with the midget of gloom," he answered as he handed me my beer.

"You mean Alice?" He smirked and nodded.

"She's got many names in here, but I think midget of gloom suits her best. Follow me," he breathed in my ear before weaving his way though the crowd.

Following him through the crowd, my eyes did wander to his arse, which was being perfectly hugged in a pair of loose fitting black jeans and a studded belt. I had no way of knowing if he was gay or not, but I wasn't about pass up the chance to check his arse out.

Finding him leaning up against the brick wall, smirking at me, I took another long drag of my beer before standing next to him. "So, why do you call Alice the midget of gloom?"

Chuckling he replied, "Because of her little act with Riley. Each week they bounce around one another and each week he leaves before they have actually spoken and that leaves Alice all moody. Go anywhere near her after he's left and she will bring your night down."

"Been going on that long? I only found out tonight that she was playing tag with this guy." Looking at him, I realised that I had no idea what his name was. "My name's Jasper by the way, but everyone calls me Jazz."

"Jasper, huh? Crazy name, I can see why everyone calls you Jazz. Edward, not Ed or Eddie, just Edward."

"And you call my name crazy? I would say that's a slightly double standard." He shrugged slightly at me and downed his beer. Placing the bottle on the side of a table an awkward silence fell between us.

Looking around the room, I tried to see if I could spot Alice. Not an easy task when you're faced with a sea of black and she happens to be small in size. Edward drummed his fingers against his bent knee to the beat of the music. The awkwardness began to grow between us at an alarming rate, and I secretly wished I had never bothered engaging myself in any sort of conversation with him. Judging by the look on his face, he felt the same way too.

Deciding to be polite before making my exit, I leaned over to his ear and said, "Thanks for the beer, I'll see you around." Turning on my heel, I went to move away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"So, you're not interested then?" he shouted in my ear. Turning to face him, I saw an intense look in his eyes. "Is that a no?"

"I figured you weren't," I replied watching him smile slightly.

"I wouldn't have spent the last twenty minutes standing here if I wasn't," he mused at me. "It was amusing seeing you so completely out of your own element. Wanna get out of here? My place is about ten minutes away from here, if you're interested?"

"Err..."

"I'm not suggesting fucking, but I figured you're about done in here for the night and I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better," he smirked at me.

"Sure, why not." Taking my hand, Edward weaved us through the club and towards the main doors.

Letting go of my hand once outside, that post club, ear ringing sound began to vibrate its way though my ears. Edward tilted his head slightly, indicating the way to go. Walking beside him, the silence grew once again between us. It seemed as though neither one of us knew what to say to one another, again. Walking through the dark town streets that were filled with people making their way to clubs, take out joints and taxi ranks, Edward broke the silence.

"So, Jazz, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer. I work in business law though, representing different companies for different reasons," I replied.

"Like?"

"Well, sometimes it's just basic things like a dispute over land that they want to build on. Sometimes it can be companies suing other companies, and once in a blue moon, I'm made to represent companies over clients owing them money. Like banks wanting money back from customers. That is boring as fuck! What about you?" Edward chuckled and looked me up and down.

"I should have figured you were a suit type, you certainly seem it," he joked. "I do... hmm, two things, one is boring but earns me more money, the other is more of a hobby," Edward replied.

"And that hobby is?"

"I'll show you. Come on, we're here." Flashing me a cheeky smile, Edward unlocked the main door and led me down the hallway and up three flights of stairs.

Opening the front door, Edward led me into his apartment. As he flicked the light on, I was surprised to see the old style Victorian house had been converted into a modern looking apartment, yet still managed to keep its period features. Large, almost floor to ceiling windows covered both ends of the living/dining room. Pictures covered the walls, different degrees of art covering canvases, all as unique and as beautiful as the one before. Looking around the room, I saw that he had both finished and unfinished paintings.

"You're a painter?" I asked in bewilderment

"Of sorts. It's just a pasttime I have, among other things. Wanna beer? Or something stronger?" Edward asked as he headed towards the door.

"They're very good. What's the among other things?" I asked looking over at my shoulder at him. "And beer's fine."

With a slight nod, Edward disappeared out of the living room, reappearing a few minutes later holding two bottles of beer. "My among other things, hmm," he smirked and looked at me. "Got any tattoo's?"

Frowning slightly, I wondered why he would suddenly ask a question like that? What did me having any tattoos have to do with his among other things? Staring at him, I saw the twinkle in his eye as the penny dropped. "Oh," I mumbled, feeling a little stupid that it took me a minute or two to figure it out.

"It dropped then, I take it?" he smirked out at me. "Fully trained and qualified, but that job doesn't pay as much as my other. So, you got any?"

"No," I answered as my eyes swept over Edward. "No piercings either. Somehow, I don't think my job would allow it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that one. You're in suits all day long, no one would see the tat, and as for the piercings? Well, screw them."

"So, is that why you have them? Almost as if it's a fuck you?" Edward chuckled and sat on the sofa.

"No. It's an expression of who I am. I don't have many random tattoos, and even the ones I have that I class as random mean something. It's like my paintings, it's another form of expressing myself. I'm not good at expressing what I feel through words, so I do it through art," Edward answered.

"But surely doing that is laying your heart more open?" Edward took a long swig of his beer.

"Is it any different to pouring your heart out with words? The risks are still the same. The person you pour your heart out to with words could easily laugh, or say they don't feel the same way. It's the same with a painting, though, I am smart when it comes to it. Every painting is masked. To you, you see a painting, but if you knew why I painted it and what's behind it, then you would see what's been laid bare." Edward sat forward slightly, rolling his beer bottle in his hands while looking at me.

"What?"

"You never thought about getting a tattoo?" he asked.

"No, never. How many have you got?" Edward, smiled, and flicked his hair out his eyes.

"I've lost count. Want to see some of them?" Not giving me chance to answer, Edward turned his back to me and pulled his top off. The first thing that caught my eye was the big cross that covered most of his back.

"A cross, you're religious?" I asked as my fingers reached out and touched it. Edward shivered at my touch and took in a shaky breath.

"No, not really. Well, I believe in God, I believe in Spirits and I believe that some people are gifted and know things. But, I don't believe in churches. To me, and it's just my own personal view, I don't need to go to a place that's made out of stone or brick or even wood to believe in God. He's all around us, and not in some church." My hands continued to trace the patterns on his back, moving to the script writing that was across his neck and shoulders.

"What does it mean?" I asked noticing the elegant script writing wasn't in English.

"It's my parents names and the date they died." A pang of guilt washed over me as I continued to touch the tattoo. I wasn't sure if I was touching it because I liked them or because I loved the feel of his skin underneath my fingertips.

"It was a few years ago that it happened. Most of the tats on my back are for them. The dove at the bottom on the right side? That one was for my mum. She had this thing about them, said they were amazing and soulful birds. The rattle snake at the base of the cross?" he asked as my eyes and fingers drifted down to the snake that was wrapped around the very base of the cross. "That one was for my dad. He was scared shitless of snakes and it seemed a little fitting to have it, really."

"I'm sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how you felt. It's a nice fitting tribute to them," I mumbled out as I slowly pulled my fingers away from him.

"Yeah, it wasn't good. But anyway, it's in the past. Most of my tattoos mean something. Some are just from different places I've been to and the fun I've had. Others are more meaningful like points in my life that meant something. Coming of age, becoming comfortable with who I am and in my own skin," he chuckled slightly and turned to me.

Both of his nipples were pierced, with a tribal pattern tattoo swirling around his right nipple and down one side. Four stars, getting smaller in size, ran from his right hip bone down to just under the waistband of his jeans. Whether there were any more after the band, I didn't know, but I wanted to find out. Sitting on the left side of his stomach was a mountain lion standing on a rock and getting ready to pounce.

"The stars? A drunk mistake. That's about the only one I have that I didn't mean to get. Still, I could have covered it up but I like them. It could have been a lot worse, it could have been a butterfly or some fluffy girly shit." Knocking his beer back, he looked at me. His eyes were full of mischief and wonder.

"What?" I asked a little nervously.

"So, you want one?"

"Now?" I asked as Edward nodded. "I don't know what to have." Edward smiled and moved over to the other side of the studio and picked up a pad and pencil.

"Well, what would you like? Something that's been done many times or something unique? A one of a kind?" Nervously chugging down my beer, I began to think of what I wanted. "And where," he said cutting through my thoughts.

I felt almost high and giddy with excitement as I tried to think of something to have. There were so many things I had seen in the past that I thought looked great and I wanted it but now, when it came to thinking of something, I couldn't. Taking hold of the pad from Edward I began to flick through some of the drawings and designs he had in there.

My eyes flickered over a section of dragons before settling on one that I liked. A plain, green dragon with red wings and a tail. Mouth open, in an up right position with its tail weaving at the end. I looked back up to Edward, chewing my bottom lip as I suddenly became over run with nerves.

"That one," I pointed out. Edward smirked and looked at it, almost studying it before looking back at me.

"Sure. It's a nice one. You want it that size or smaller?" he asked as he took out another piece of plain paper.

"A little smaller. Maybe about six inches big?" With a nod, Edward quickly began redrawing it on the paper, making it smaller.

"Any thoughts of where?" he asked with almost half the dragon drawn already.

"Hmm. Just above my pubic bone, to the left?" I asked nervously, followed by, "Will it hurt?"

Edward looked up at me and smiled, "It's hard to say. Some people react to it differently. Some say one place kills and another will say that place was fine. Generally, most people tend to find the less fatty areas hurt more." Edward grinned at me. "We'll do the outline tonight and then colour it in tomorrow. Break it up, okay?"

"Um, sure." Was I sure? I didn't even know this guy, yet I was letting him ink my skin for the first time, and after he had been drinking. "Are you sure you can do this? I mean, you've been drinking tonight." The last thing I wanted was some fucked up tattoo.

Chuckling, he looked at me, "I've had two beers, trust me, it's fine. Come on, let's do this." Edward got up and moved towards me.

Taking me by the hand, he led me out the living room and into the hall, before opening a door and pulling me in. Edward flicked the light on and my eyes took sight of the chair and the equipment lining the room. I had no idea what half the stuff in here was, other than a drawer that was marked 'Ink'. Swallowing nervously, I began to undo my shirt, as Edward sat down on the small round moving chair. Lying out all the equipment from the steriliser, his head turned towards me as my shirt fell off my shoulders.

Catching him staring as his green eyes darkened to almost emerald green, he smiled and patted the chair. Walking towards the chair, with the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, Edward never took his eyes off me. I could feel his eyes raking over me, almost burning my skin the closer I got to the chair. The tip of his tongue darted out and swept across his lips, wetting them as I sat down and laid back slightly.

"You need to undo your jeans and lower them a little," he murmured in a rich husky voice full of desire.

Popping the button and pulling the zip down, I pushed them, along with my boxers down till just the very top of my pubes were showing. "Far enough?" I asked.

"Not really, but for the tat they will do," he smirked as he pulled on a pair of gloves. Wiping the area of my skin clean, he took hold of the stencil and smiled. "Relax, Jazz."

Pressing the stencil against my skin, he carefully pulled it away, leaving the deep marking of ink on my skin. "What's that for?" I asked. The moment the words left my mouth, I realised what a dumb ass question I had just asked.

"So I know where I am going. It's easier this way on larger scales of work. No way to mess it up or go slightly off on one side," he smiled. "And don't worry, people ask all the time even though the answer is pretty straight forward." Edward moved the tattoo needle and poised it at the bottom of the dragon.

Edward's hand being so close to my cock, and feeling his warm breath fan across my stomach made my cock come to life. Again, Edward's tongue came out as he wet his lips, only this time I caught sight of the tongue bar that was there. Images of feeling that ball pressing against my shaft as he took me in his hot mouth filled my head, and I was unable to stop the groan that escaped my lips.

Smirking, Edward said, "Ready?" just as he rested his free hand at the very top of my jeans, with his wrist resting on my now hard cock.

Unable to answer for fear of moaning again, I gave a quick nod. The buzzing sound of the tattoo needle filled my ears before the sharp sting of its point hit my skin. Edward glided the needle effortlessly over my skin as he worked. It stung in certain places, it hurt in others, and damn, it tickled in parts. Trying to remain as still as possible and not squirm or giggle as he ran the needle over the right side of the tattoo and right over a highly sensitive and ticklish spot, I tried to think about his wrist brushing and rubbing over my cock with his movements.

No sooner would my erection go, Edward would move his wrist with a smirk causing me to harden once again. Edward began rubbing his wrist over my denim clad cock slowly, almost as if he wasn't aware he was doing it. Though, the devilish glint in his eye and wicked smirk, told me he knew what he was doing.

"You know, there are names for people like you that get off through pain," he mumbled absentmindedly as he worked.

"If you stopped rubbing my cock with your wrist, I wouldn't be hard," I answered breathlessly, trying not to moan as I spoke.

Wiping the tattoo again to remove the excess ink and blood, Edward snorted. "You'd sooner I stop?" he asked as he looked up at me for a spilt second before looking back down.

That second was long enough to see his green eyes, that were rich and ripe with lust and desire. He still hadn't put his shirt back on, as I followed him right after he took it off to show me his tats. My eyes had, on more than one occasion, run over his chest and stomach; watching as his biceps flexed and the muscles grew tight as he worked.

"That's what I thought," he smirked as he stopped the machine and gave the outlined tattoo a final wipe. "There, that's the outline done. You want me to colour it in now, or wait?"

"Now, colour it in now," I answered with a rather pathetic voice of pleading.

"You just want me to carry on rubbing your cock," Edward said as he began sorting out the coloured ink.

Without me responding to his remark, Edward began colouring in the tattoo quickly, only this time he kept his wrist away from my cock. Smiling at my disappointment, Edward worked with minimal contact to my skin, much to my annoyance. Sure, one night stands weren't really my thing, but right now I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips wrapped around my cock.

Edward continued to tease me without actually touching me by darting his tongue out and showing me the black ball that sat there and by wetting his lips slowly, and sucking in his cheeks every now and then. By the time he had finished colouring in the tattoo, I was hard as a rock and desperate for release.

Wiping the tattoo one last time and placing a cover over it, he removed the gloves with a snap, and winked at me. Locking his eyes with mine, I felt his fingers trail slowly down my chest and abs, running the line all the way down and past my belly button. Hooking his thumbs through the sides of my jeans, he slowly inched them down as my breath came out in short pants.

Unable to stop the whimper as my cock sprang free, Edward chuckled slightly and dipped his head down. The very tip of his warm tongue flicked against the head of my cock. My hips thrust upwards, wanting more as I moaned out loudly. Moving in between in my legs, Edward repositioned himself and ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of my cock, pushing the tongue ball against my hardened shaft.

My cock twitched as he dragged the ball over the slit making me gasp as he hummed in approval. Sucking just the head into his hot mouth, I had to fight not to thrust up and take control and just fuck his mouth. His teasing torture was driving me insane by slowly sucking just the head hard, and teasing my slit with his tongue ball.

I needed more, so much more than he was giving me. This slow approach was devilishly torturous, yet so fucking amazing. Edward continued his slow approach, bypassing my moans of protest and began slowly and gently grazing his short fingernails up and down my shaft as his other hand began stroking my balls.

His eyes stayed locked on mine as I began to writhe and squirm above him. My whole body began to twitch and shake as my orgasm began to build up. Threading my fingers through his jet black hair, I tried to push his head down, giving him a more direct show of what I wanted. His eyebrows pulled in together as his eyes narrowed, yet they still held that spark of desire in them.

Sucking a little harder, he flicked the bottom of his tongue bar against my slit and squeezed my balls a little hard. I hissed in pleasure and stopped my attempt to get him to take me in deeper. Edward's hands began to move. His nails grazed gently down my shaft and over my balls, while his other hand made a slow approach towards my hole.

Chest heaving hard, I began to moan his name almost wordlessly as my orgasm began to break through me. Sensing my release, Edward pressed his finger against my entrance as he suddenly took me fully into his mouth. Bobbing his head in quick movements I screamed his name out and came hard in his mouth.

Drinking me in greedily, he swallowed around me, before releasing my softening cock from his mouth with a pop. Lifting my head up from the chair and slightly panting, I saw Edward's eyes twinkling at me.

"Enjoy that?" he mused in a husky voice. "Bedroom?"

"Read my mind." In a flash I was off the tattoo chair and kicking off my boots and jeans before attacking his mouth with my own.

Forcing my tongue into his mouth, I moaned as I tasted myself on his tongue. Grabbing hold of his belt, I made light work of undoing it along with his jeans, pushing them down. Edward began pulling me out of the room and towards the bedroom as he toed off his own boots and jeans. Our kiss became more heated and passion filled, both dominating and demanding.

Dragging my nails down Edward's back, he moaned loudly and thrust against me. Feeling his hard cock against my hip, made me hard once more. Breaking apart from the kiss and both gasping for air, I began to trail rough kisses and sharp nicks down his neck.

"I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard," I all but growled out at him causing him to moan low and throaty at me.

"How?" he demanded as we broke through the bedroom door making it snap back off the wall with a loud bang.

"On all fours, that's how." Edward moaned at my words and attacked my lips with his.

His fingers weaved through my hair, grabbing it hard in his fist before yanking my head back and exposing my neck to him. Edward ran his tongue down my neck to the contour of my neck and shoulder and bit down hard on the curve. Moaning loudly, I grabbed hold of his head and pulled it back. His eyes were dark and hooded as I attacked his mouth and began pushing him back towards the bed.

Breaking apart from the kiss, I pushed Edward onto the bed. "Lube, condoms, on all fours, now," I demanded making Edward moan.

Moving on the bed, Edward rolled to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. Watching him, he moved to the edge of the bed and placed the condom and lube next to his knee. Edward's knees were just on the edge of the bed with his ankles hanging over the bed. Resting on his hands and knees, Edward's beautiful, creamy white arse was on full display to me.

Picking up the lube, I marveled at the the arse on display, running my hand down his spine and down the crack of his arse. Edward moaned as my fingers brushed past his hole and down to his balls, before running back up over his arse cheek. Clicking the lube bottle open, I coated my fingers before trailing my slicked up fingers down his crack.

"Stop teasing me," he moaned out rather breathlessly as I continued to ghost my fingers over his hole, pushing lightly, but never breaking through his tight ring of muscle.

Chuckling softly at him, I lightly tapped his left cheek with my free hand. "Begging gets you nowhere, but groveling gets you everywhere," I smirked out as I pushed just the tip of my finger into his tight heat.

Edward pushed back against my finger, trying to get me to go deeper. Tutting at him, I removed my finger and carried on teasing around his hole. Edward groaned in frustration as I continued to tease him and place wet, opened mouthed kisses on his right cheek. Slowly sinking my teeth into his soft, warm flesh, I let my fingers run up his inner thigh to his balls while my other hand continued to push and coat around his hole.

"Jazz, please. Stop with the teasing," he begged. "If you don't hurry up and prep me, I'll do it mys-ugh!" he moaned as I pushed two fingers inside of him hard.

"Happy now?" I asked as I began to thrust my fingers into his tight heat. Curling my fingers slightly, I brushed against his sweet spot making him moan loudly and begin rocking back against my fingers. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Please... fuck me already." On his command, I pulled out my fingers causing him to whimper in protest.

Tearing open the condom wrapper with my teeth, I quickly rolled it down my hard length. Pouring a touch more lube on my straining cock, I stroked it a few times as Edward's dark green eyes looked at me over his shoulder. Standing behind him, I rubbed the tip of my cock over his hole before slowly pushing past his tight ring of muscle and into his warm heat.

Pausing for just a second as the head broke past, I couldn't stop the hiss of pleasure that ripped throughout me. It had been far too long since I had fucked someone and it was all I could do not to ram into him hard. Pushing a little more, Edward moaned out as I slowly entered him. Pulling back slightly, I thrust back in to him, going a little deeper this time. Edward's tight heat, clamped around my cock, almost made me cum on the spot.

"You're so fucking tight... fuck," I moaned out as I became fully seated inside of him. "Ugh, fuck... don't do that... please," I begged as he clenched his muscles around me.

Edward chuckled at my response. Grabbing hold of his hips, hard, with my hands, I pulled back, leaving just the tip in before thrusting hard back into him. "Jesus... agh... fuck me hard," Edward moaned out.

Complying with his wishes, I began an almost brutal pace; thrusting harder and faster into him with every thrust. Our moans filled the room along with the sound of flesh slapping hard against flesh. Edward dropped onto his forearms and began meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Ugh, fuck... right fucking there... fuck!" with that Edward came hard, shooting his load on the bedspread. Clenching tight around me as he came hard, threw me over the edge.

Throwing my head back, I cried out as I came deep inside him. My body shook and my thighs trembled as my orgasm rocketed though me. Continuing to move inside of him, I rode out the final waves of my euphoric high. Pulling out of him, Edward collapsed on to his stomach, paying no never mind to the cum that was currently there. Walking on slightly shaky legs, I wandered towards the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up.

Heading back into the bedroom, I saw that Edward hadn't moved. His eyes were closed and I wondered if he was sleeping. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I tried to will myself to head back into the other room and collect my clothing so I could get out of here, but I just couldn't be bothered to move. Closing my eyes for a moment, I breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of Edward and sex that filled the room.

Soft warm lips slowly began to trail up my back and to my neck before stopping at my ear. "Don't leave," Edward's deep husky voice made me smile as butterflies began to circle my stomach. "I really like you, Jazz. I'm hoping this won't be a one off."

Turning my head to his, I brushed my lips softly against his as he weaved his fingers through my hair. Our lips moved slowly with each others, letting passion trickle slowly through us both. My lips tingled against his as peace and tranquillity embedded itself inside of me. Breaking apart from the kiss, Edward rubbed his thumb against the nape of my neck.

"Is that a yes, then?" he asked with a smile lighting up his face. Nodding, I kissed him again before crawling into bed with him.

I spent the rest of the weekend with Edward, with us getting to know each other better. Edward showed me more of his work, different things he had drawn and painted, plus drawing something on the spot for me. I left Sunday night feeling very happy and sad about leaving. The weekend with Edward had been mind blowing. Despite our different looks, we had so much in common, and Edward had even said the night we went out, he would venture into my waters so he would be feeling out of his depth.

We agreed to meet up again during the week for dinner at mine on Wednesday night. We agreed to chat on the phone between now and Wednesday and finalize our meeting arrangements. For me, Wednesday night could not come quick enough.

It was strange for me to leave him and actually think that I could easily spend the rest of my life with him and be very happy. Unwilling to admit it, in case it jinxed it, I was pretty sure Edward was it. And from the way he had acted and what he had said, he seemed to have the same idea as me.

Getting dressed for work, I fastened my trousers and pulled on my shirt. Going to fasten up the shirt in the mirror, I saw the very top of the dragon sticking out of the top of my black suit trousers. Smiling, my fingers ran over the very top of it, thinking how this one little tiny tattoo now meant something more than just ink on my skin. It easily symbolised to me the night I met Edward and thus starting our relationship together.

With a coffee in hand from the local Starbucks, I walked into the office feeling happy, even though I was about to start a day of hell in the courtroom. Walking through the office, I heard the local gossip about the new guy that was starting today. His file had been passed around the office on Friday for his arrival on Monday. Personally, I hadn't read it, I had been far too busy to bother reading over some file of some new hot shot that the company had just employed. I was pretty sure the girls were already fighting over him in a battle to drop their panties first.

"Ready to meet the new boy?" Peter asked as I passed his desk. "The girls are already drooling, it's shocking. It's like they've never seen a man before!"

"Aw, is Char over there, too?" I chuckled out as Peter muttered his jealously under his breath.

"You know she is! I trust her, but god damn! Must she go looking at the new bit of eye candy?" he expressed with a hand throw. "Anyway, me and you need to talk at lunch. I wanna know who he is, and how you met."

"Pete, you know you're a freaky bastard sometimes." Peter grinned at me and tilted his head over to the side.

"Looks like the new boy is on is way over," he grinned. "I don't wanna meet the fucker just yet. If anyone asks I am filing something on the sixth floor."

Rolling my eyes, I turned my head to see the new guy walking directly this way. My heart stopped as I saw him. Jet black hair combed back off his face, completely different to the last time I saw him on Sunday night. What. The. Fuck?

"What are you doing here?" I asked in complete shock as Edward smiled at me.

"Remember that job I do to pay the bills? Well, this is it. Shocked?" he asked looking slightly smug.

"A little. Why didn't you say?" I asked as I began to walk towards my office door.

"Well, I didn't know you worked at the same company that had just employed me. And I didn't want to say what I did so soon after finding out what you did. I was worried that it would start some sort of debate about law," he finished as he closed door behind me. "Sorry, if I had of known I would have told you sooner. I planned on telling you on Wednesday night."

"It's okay, it's just a shock that all," I answered with a smile thinking how nice it will be to see him at work and not have to wait. Thoughts of having him bent over my desk late one night began to fill my head.

Edward moved closer to me, and looked between the desk and me. "I think we'll have to test drive that desk one night," he said almost as if he was reading my mind. "I better go do the rounds. See you at lunch?" he asked hopefully.

Smiling, I lightly locked my fingers through his. "You can count on it," I said as I brushed my lips against his. "Now get out, I gotta be in court in an hour," I demanded, making Edward groan and bite his bottom lip.

"Good luck, babe," he said with a wink as he walked out the door.


End file.
